PAIN OF LOVE
by Yume-chan no baka
Summary: Sakit hati? Tentu, cemburu? Sudah pasti, menyesal? Jangan ditanya. Pria mana yang nggak sakit hati dan cemburu melihat wanita yang di cintainya bermesraan dengan pria lain walaupun pria itu adalah kakak kandungnya./LEMON di chap berikutnya. warning: NOT FOR UNDERAGE/'aku akan mengambilmu kembali sakura'/"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" SasuSakuIta.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIN OF LOVE**

Author: yumewa ^_^

Genre: romance and drama

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno sakura

Rated: M (LEMON?, Of course.. hehehe.. dasar Author no hentai *digilas*)

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: this fict for 18+, Not for UNDERAGE becouse this fict contains LEMON, lime, vulgar,dll

habis baca mohon tinggalin review-nya ya ya ya… plissss *puppy eyes*

ini adalah fict kedua aku, jadi masih belajar buat bikin yang lebih bagus lagi.. untuk itu aku mohon dukungan dan kritikannya. HAPPY READING ^^

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

Sakit hati? Tentu, cemburu? Sudah pasti, menyesal? Jangan ditanya. Pria mana yang nggak sakit hati dan cemburu melihat wanita yang di cintainya bermesraan dengan pria lain walaupun pria itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Ya itulah yang dirasakan oleh uchiha sasuke saat ini, dia menyesal telah memberikan wanita yang ia cinta kepada sang kakak tapi mau gimana lagi mungkin ini takdir yang tuhan berikan untuknya. Sang kakak mengalami kecelakaan berat hinnga kehilangan istri dan beberapa potong ingatannya bersama sang istri. Uchiha itachi itulah nama sang kakak, dia kehilangan istri tercintanya sehingga membuat ia kehilangan kewarasannya dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Ia sering teriak frustasi karna merasa kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai tetapi tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah sang istri. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna sekarang ia memiliki sorang wanita. Siapa? Entahlah, yang jelas ia yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah istrinya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"AARGHHH…" teriak frustasi itachi.

"dia bukan istriku!.. dia belum mati!.. mana istriku!.. mana!.. AKU MAU ISTRIKU!... hiks" teriak pilu itachi sambil menagis di sebuah pemakaman dengan beberapa bodyguard yang mencoba menahan gerakannya.

Sang adik hanya tertunduk sedih melihat itachi yang begitu menyedihkan 'gomen itachi-nii tapi aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakuakan untukmu' batin sasuke sedih.

"lepaskan dia!.. sekarang!.." tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita berteriak dan berlari ke arah itachi.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya sakura-wanita itu- lembut kepada itachi

"hiks.. mereka bilang kalau hiks.. kau sudah mati.. aku tidak hiks.. percaya dan memaksa ku kesini hiks.." jawab itachi sambil memeluk erat sakura dengan tangisan yang mulai mereda.

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke? Kenapa membuat itachi seperti ini?" tanya sakura pada sasuke setelah menyuruh itachi masuk ke dalam mobil.

"seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau membelanya dan terus berpura-pura sebagai istrinya? Apa kau sudah mencintainya dan melupakan aku hah?" tanya sasuke dengan amarah yang membuncah "jawab aku sakura"

"benar. Aku memang mencintainya. Dan kau harus melupakan semuanya tentang kita"

"tidak. Kau tidak mungkin mencintainya, kau hanya mengasihaninya kan?. Aku tahu kau berbohong sakura, kau hanya mencintaiku. Mencintai sasuke seorang. Aku tahu itu"

"…"

"aku tidak akan menyerah membuatnya mengingat bahwa istrinya telah meninggal dan membuatnya sadar bahwa kau bukan istrinya. Kau seharusnya istriku bukan istrinya. Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi mungkin kita akan me-" musnah sudah sifat sasuke yang pelit kata jika berbicara dengan wanita ini

"sudah!.. sudah cukup sasuke hiks.. aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi hiks.. aku tidak mau menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah ku pilih hiks.. kumohon jauhi aku hiks" hanya ada tangis pilu sakura memecahkan keheningan di pemakaman itu.

"sakura.. kau kenapa sayang? Apakah kau menangis?" ucap itachi mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat sakura menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap itachi.

"tidak, aku tidak menagis sayang, Hanya ada debu di mataku. Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu loh" ucap sakura lembut kepada itachi yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

"…" itachi tidak merespon sakura, ia hanya melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada sasuke yang di balas dingin sang adik.

"sakura.." ucap lirih sasuke setelah melihat sakura dan itachi pergi dengan mobil mewah itachi.

 **FLASHBACK OF**

Hening. Itulah suasana yang menyerang mereka bertiga saat ini. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan diantara mereka setelah kejadian tadi siang di pemakaman keluarga uchiha. Sasuke memilih keluar untuk menenangkan pikiranya sedangkan sakura dan itachi keruang keluarga untuk sekedar melepas kepenatan di pikiran mereka.

(Diruang keluarga)

"sayang.." ucap itachi yang sedang menaruh kepalanya di paha sakura

"ya?" jawab lembut sakura sambil membelai rambut raven panjang itachi

"apa yang di katakan sasuke kepadamu?" tnya itachi sambil memajamkan matanya

"tidak ada, dia hanya bilang akan mengingatkanmu sesuatu"

"aku tidak akan mengingat hal itu jika itu membuatmu jauh dari sisiku sakura" ucap itachi kemudian melumat bibir sakura. Sakura yang menahan rasa kegetnya karna diserang oleh itachi dengan lembut membalasnya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas dari lumatan menjadi pagutan kemudian menjadi hisapan.

"enghh.." lengguh sakura saat merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. Dengan sedikit rasa kecewa itachi pun melepaskan bibir sakura.

"sakura.. ayo kita melanjutkannya dikamar" ajak itachi dengan nafas berat tanda bahwa dia sedang bernafsu.

"aku lelah sayang dan harus istirahat, karna besok aku ada ujian semester di kampus" jawab sakura. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya menolak ajakan itachi, dia belum siap harus melayani itachi di atas ranjang.

"baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita tidur" ada nada kecewa di dalam ucapan itachi tadi, ia ingin 'memakan' istrinya saat ini saat ini tapi mau gimana lagi? Di tidak mau istrinya sakit.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok seorang pria yang menegang melihat kemesraan mereka dengan kilatan amarah yang penuh dimatanya. 'aku akan mengambilmu kembali sakura, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan itachi-nii padamu. Kau hanya milikku. Milikku seorang' batin sasuke.

Egois? Memang. Itulah sikap asli sorang uchiha sasuke dia tidak mau membagi apa yang menjadi miliknya kepada orang lain bahkan kepada sang kakak.

(Didalam kamar itachi)

Didalam dekapan sang suami yang baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu dari rumah sakit jiwa setelah di katakan oleh dokter bahwa ia telah sembuh, sakura merasa gelisah. Ia tidak merasa nyaman dipelukan itachi apalagi dengan keadaan yang sedikit telanjang seperti ini. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh tanktop hitam dan hot pans biru toska membuatnya bergidik geli karna kulit putihnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang dan perut sixpack-nya itachi, itachi sekarang tidur hanya menggunakan jelana boxer biru tua sehingga kulitnya dapat merasakan halusnya kulit sakura.

Tidak mau larut dalam keadaan yang berbahaya seperti ini sakura langsung menarik dirinya dari pelukan itachi, sontak membuat itachi membuka matanya, dilihatnya sakura berjalan mendekati pintu.

"sayang.. kau mau kemana?" tanya itachi yang mulai mengambil posisi duduk

"aku mau kedapur, soalnya aku haus. Kamu tidur saja lagi, aku nggak lama kok" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari itachi sakura pun langsung melenggang keluar.

(Didapur)

"kyaaaa…" Sakura di kagetkan dengan tangan seorang pria yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"itachi-kun.." panggil sakura

Dengan tiba-tiba pria itu memutar tubuh sakura sehingga berhadapan dengannya

"sa-sasuke-kun" sakura membulatkan matanya karna melihat siapa skarang yang ada di depanya.

"Hn"

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya sakura sambil melepaskan tangan sasuke dari pinggangnya

"kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak merindukan sentuhanku hah?"Sasuke menyeritkan alisnya tanda tak suka atas kelakuan sakura.

"…"

"oh iya. Sekarang aku ingat bahwa kau sudah punya pria lain yang menyentuhmu. Bukan begitu sakura?"

"bukan begitu sasuke-kun, tapi aku tid- emmpphh.." kata-kata sakura terpotong karna tiba-tiba sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

Sebenarnya inilah yang sakura inginkan, semenjak kehadiran itachi sakura tidak pernah lagi bermesraan dengan sasuke. Tanpa sadar sakura membalas ciuman sasuke dan menarik tengkuk sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mulai melumat bibir bawah sakura dengan tidak sabaran, sungguh ini yang sasuke rindukan. Lumatan, hisapan dan jilatan itu yang mereka lakukan sehingga yang terdengar hanya bunyi kecapan dari bibir mereka berdua.

"enghh.. eemmpphh.." merasa kekurangan oksigen mereka pun menyudahi ciuman mereka, terlihat benang saliva masih menjembatani bibir keduanya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.." sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"engh~… ssaass~… sassukehh~.. hen-hentikan.. ku mohon… aahn~.." desah sakura saat sasuke menjilat dan menghisap leher putihnya dan tangan sasuke yang meremas payudaranya.

"kenapa bukanya kau menikmatinya?" sasuke mendongkakan kepalanya melihat sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. 'tch!.. bilang hentikan tapi matanya meminta yang lebih' batin sasuke.

"a-aku tidak mau itachi melihat kita melakukanya"

"ck!.. aku tidak peduli, mau dia melihatnya atau tidak. terserah"

Dengan kasar sasuke menggendong dan mendudukan sakura di atas meja makan kemudian menciumnya kembali.

Sakura sudah tidak tahu harus apa, munafik jika sakura bilang ia tidak menginginkan ini. ia ingin sentuhan sasuke lebih dari ini tapi dia juga harus menjaga perasaan itachi yang mengira bahwa sakura sebagai istrinya. sebenarnya ini bukan salah sasuke tapi ini salahnya, ia menyanggupi permintaan uchiha fugaku untuk berpura-pura sebagai istri itachi, mengapa? karna ia tidak tega melihat keadaan itachi yang sungguh menyedihkan.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak seseorang menghentikan adagan panas keduanya.

"ita-itachi?" kata sakura gagap.

 **TBC**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW-NYA… ^^**

 **Moga banyak yang review-nya biar yume makin semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya…**

 **Yosh!.. sampe sini dulu ceritanya.. selamat bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya…**

 **Yume-chan no baka (_0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIN OF LOVE**

Author: yumewa ^_^

Genre: romance and drama

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno sakura

Rated: M (LEMON?, Of course.. hehehe.. dasar Author pervert *digilas*)

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: this fict for 18+, Not for UNDERAGE becouse this fict contains LEMON, lime, vulgar, typo, dll

habis baca mohon tinggalin review-nya ya ya ya… plissss *puppy eyes*

ini adalah fict kedua aku, jadi masih belajar buat bikin yang lebih bagus lagi.. untuk itu aku mohon dukungan dan kritikannya. HAPPY READING ^^

 **~ CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA~**

"engh~… ssaass~… sassukehh~.. hen-hentikan.. ku mohon… aahn~.." desah sakura saat sasuke menjilat dan menghisap leher putihnya dan tangan sasuke yang meremas payudaranya.

"kenapa bukanya kau menikmatinya?" sasuke mendongkakan kepalanya melihat sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. 'tch!.. bilang hentikan tapi matanya meminta yang lebih' batin sasuke.

"a-aku tidak mau itachi melihat kita melakukanya"

"ck!.. aku tidak peduli, mau dia melihatnya atau tidak. terserah"

Dengan kasar sasuke menggendong dan mendudukan sakura di atas meja makan kemudian menciumnya kembali.

Sakura sudah tidak tahu harus apa, munafik jika sakura bilang ia tidak menginginkan ini. ia ingin sentuhan sasuke lebih dari ini tapi dia juga harus menjaga perasaan itachi yang mengira bahwa sakura sebagai istrinya. sebenarnya ini bukan salah sasuke tapi ini salahnya, ia menyanggupi permintaan uchiha fugaku untuk berpura-pura sebagai istri itachi, mengapa? karna ia tidak tega melihat keadaan itachi yang sungguh menyedihkan.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak seseorang menghentikan adagan panas keduanya.

"ita-itachi?" kata sakura gagap.

 **~CHAPTER 2~**

Keduanya terdiam dan saling melempar tatapan 'bagaimana ini?' atau 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?'.

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriak itachi, sontak mereka berdua langsung menatap itachi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"ano.. i-itu.."jawab sakura gagap.

"kami sedang bermesraan, memangnya kenapa? Hah?" jawab sasuke dengan ekspresi tenang yang langsung saja mendapat deathglear sakura.

Rahang itachi mengeras mendengar jawaban dari adiknya langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan sasuke.

Buagghh…

"BRENGSEK!.. BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGU ISTRIKU!" maki itachi pada sasuke setelah melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada perut dan wajah sasuke.

"AKU yang harusnya mengatakan itu padamu!.. kau! Asal kau tahu bahwa istrimu telah mati!.. dan sakura adalah kekasihku" jawab sasuke yang tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"su-sudah cukup! Hiks.. kumohon berhenti hiks.. bertengkar" pecah sudah tangisan sakura melihat dua pria didepannya.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!.. SAKURA ITU ISTRIKU!" dengan kasar itachi menarik lengan sakura dan menyeretnya ke kamar mereka.

(Didalam kamar itachi)

Sesampainya di kamar itachi langsung mendorong sakura ke ranjang dan kembali kearah pintu untuk menguncinya. Itachi langsung membuat sakura terlentang di atas rangjang dan menahan kedua tangan sakura disamping kepala sakura.

Sakura takut-bukan tapi amat sangat takut-melihat mata itachi yang berubah semerah darah dan beberapa pola aneh di tengah irisnya. Sakura sudah tahu dan mengerti bahwa keluarga uchiha memang bukan manusia biasa, mereka mempunyai kekuatan aneh pada diri mereka, mungkin itulah penyebab itachi tidak mati saat kecelakaan hebat itu. Inilah yang membuat sakura bergetar takut akan tatapan tajam itachi. Sakura tahu bahwa itachi itu adalah orang baik penyayang tetapi akan berubah menjadi kasar dan sadis saat ia marah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi itachi langsung melumat bibir sakura. Melumat, menghisap kemudian mengigit bibir bawah sakura untuk mendapat akses lidahnya kedalam mulut sakura. Sakura sudah tidak dapat berteriak karna dalam mulutnya telah di isi lidah itachi yang bergarak kesana-kemari, hanya lengguhan kecil yang terdengar. Merasa belum puas dengan mulut sakura sekarang itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher putih sakura. Alisnya berkerut melihat tanda merah di leher sakura, 'oh jadi sasuke sempat membuat kissmark dileher sakura. Baiklah akan kugantikan dengan milikku' batin itachi.

"nngghhh~… sshhh~.. aahh~.." desah sakura saat itachi menggigit lehernya penuh nafsu disertai jilatan lidah yang seakan-akan membakar kulit sakura.

Mendengar sakura mendesah, itachi yang awalnya marah pada sakura menjadi sangat bernafsu, dia pun terus melancarkan aksinya hingga sakura sudah telanjang bagian atas tubuhnya Entah seja kapan itachi melepasnya. Lidah itachi yang awalnya dileher sakura sekarang pindah kepayudara kanan sakura dan tangannya meremas yang kiri. Ia terus menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit kecil puting sakura yang sudah memerah akibat mulut itachi, belum puas, ia pindah ke payudara kiri melakukan hal yang sama. Dan tak lupa tangannya yang lain menggesek vagina sakura dari luar. 'basah' batin itachi mersakan vagina sakura.

"ngh~,, ahn~..ahn~.." sakura sudah tidak dapat melawan lagi karna tubunya menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Dengan cepat itachi membuka hot pans dan celana dalam sakura kemudian menelusupkan jari tengahnya kedalam lorong sakura.

"auhh~.. ahh~.. ahh~.. ssshh~ itachiii.. aahh~~" desah sakura saat itachi menambah jarinya menjadi tiga dan mengocok lorong vagina sakura dengan cepat.

"aaahhhh~~…" desah panjang iskura yang menandakan bahwa ia telah orgasme.

"manis" kata itachi setelah menjilat jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan cinta sakura. "akan ku makan sekarang juga" dengan bringas itachi menyedot semua cairan yang keluar dari vagina sakura dan menelannya. Itachi masih belum puas dengan cairan yang memabukan itu, itachi pun langsung menusuk-nusuk lidahnya kedalam lorong sakura dan memainkan klirotis sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura pun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dan langsung ditelan habis oleh itachi.

"ke menu utama" jawab itachi setelah melepaskan penisnya dari celananya.

Wajah sakura memerah melihat kejantanan itachi yang sangat besar dan berurat. Dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak mau di masuki oleh benda itu karna ia hanya ingin penis sasukelah yang memasukinya, tapi apa daya sakura tidak bisa menampik perasaannya bahwa dia juga ingin merasakan penis besar itachi di dalamnya.

"aahh.. ittai.. sa-sakit" erang sakura. Sakura merasa sakit di selangkangannya karna sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak bercinta dengan sasuke setelah itachi kecelakaan.

"ssshhh.. uugh.. sempit.. kau sangat nikmat sakura" desah itachi setelah batangnya masuk sempurna di dalam lubang vagina sakura. Ia kemudian mengangket sabelah kaki sakura dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, tangan kanannya memegang ingngul sakura dan tangan kirinya meremas payudara sakura. Kemudian memlakukan gerakan in-out secara perlahan dan stabil.

"ooh!.. sshh~ anhh~ ah! Ahh! Ahn…" desah sakura setelah itachi menambah kecepatan gerakan in-out di lorong vagina sakura

"sssssshhhh~…. Sebut aahh.. namakuuhhh sayanggggg~ aah~.." desah itachi semakin cepat mengenjot sakura.

"aahh!... ahh!.. oohhh~.. aaahhh~.. itachiiii ah! ah! cepat.. le-lebih cepat ah!" desah sakura semakin membakar nafsu itachi.

"as you wish dear" sangat liar gerakan itachi yang terus menghujamkan penisnya kedalam lorong sakura.

"ah! Ah!… itachiiiiiii aaaahhh~~….."

"sssssshhhh~…. Sakuraaaahhhh~~…." Mereka pun klimaks secara bersamaan

sakura semakin merasa bersalah terhadap sasuke, ia seperti wanita murahan yang menjual dirinya karna sebuah janji. tetapi ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karna merasa harus balas budi kapada fugaku dengan cara menepati janjinya. pasrah? sudah pasti, ia hanya seorang gadis miskin kemudian diberikan kehidupan yang mewah oleh fugaku. ya, ia adalah anak angkat fugaku yang kemudian jatuh cinta dan bertunangan dengan sasuke, ia tidak mengira bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi calon istri sasuke tetapi menjadi istri dari itachi yah, walaupun hanya pura-pura itu cukup membuatnya dilema.

"tidurlah" kata itachi sembari mencium dahi sakura yang penuh peluh dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan bersiap untuk tertidur walaupun dengan posisi kejantanan itachi masi dalam lorong vagina sakura.

(didepan pintu kamar itachi)

Sasuke meringkuk tubuhnya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis. Sakit, sakit sekali. Itu yang ia rasakan dalam hati, entah ia harus bagaimana, dia ingin skali menghajar kakanya karna telah menggagahi wanita yang ia cintai, ia ingin mengambil sakura kembali tapi tidak bisa karna ia terikat janji dengan sang ayah. Ia berjanji kepada ayahnya akan memberikan apapun yang kakaknya inginkan karna jika tidak, itachi akan kembali stres. Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan? Memberikan kekasihnya kapada kakaknya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

'oh kami-sama.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku dan juga sangat menyayangi kakakku… apakah aku harus melepaskan sakura?.. aku tidak kuat lagi melihat kekasihku dicumbu oleh pria lain. Bunuh saja aku dari pada Kau menyiksaku seperti ini kami-sama' batin sasuke sembari mencengkram dada kirinya erat.

"ku mohon bantu aku kami-sama.." gumam sasuke lirih

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa review-nya, ne?..**

 **Gomen kalau banyak typo… ^_^**

 **oh iya saya lupa menceritakan mengapa itachi mengira sakura adalah isrinya,, hehehe gomen.. yah biar bikin reader penasaran... *ditabok pake gayung WC***


	3. Chapter 3

Author: yumewa ^_^

Genre: romance and drama

Pairing: uchiha sasuke & haruno sakura

Desclimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rated: M

Warning: LEMON/LIME, vulgar, typo bertebaran, abal, cerita pasaran, dll.

A/N: Sebelum keluar dari laman ini mohon tinggalin Review-nya, ne?

 _ **HAPPY READING…**_

" **That's the thing about PAIN, it demand to be felt"**

"nghh.." Sasuke mulai membuka onyx miliknya dengan malas karna sebersit cahaya mengetuk kelopak matanya. Rupanya pria tampan ini ketiduran di depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Dengan cepat sasuke berdiri dari posisi yang duduk dan menatap miris pintu kamar kakanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya. "sakura.." lirihnya sabelum menjauh dari pintu.

.

.

Sakura mulai mempererat lilitan handuk yang melilit setengah tubuhnya proposional, terlihat masih banyak tetesan air yang keluar dari helaian rambut pink-nya . Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan bergegas mamakai pakaiannya, sebelum ia mulai menarik lilitan handuknya ada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. "mau membuat aku 'memakan tubuhmu' lagi, sayang?" dengan cepat sakura melilitkan kembali handuk yang hampir melorot dari tubuhnya.

"a-ano.. maaf itachi-kun.. lebih baik aku ganti baju dikamar mandi saja". Gugup? Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak gugup ketika seorang pria dewasa melihat tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang. Eeh? Tapi bukankah itachi sudah melihat tubuh sakura tadi malam saat mereka melakukan –kalian-tahu-maksudku-.

sakura mulai mengambil pakaiannya dilemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar melingkari perutnya. Siapa? Memangnya Siapa lagi kalau bukan itachi.

"kau tak harus malu sayang, bukankah aku telah melihat bahkan menyentuh seluruh lekuk tubuhmu ini. Hm?" bisik itachi dengan nada sensual di telinga sakura yang membuat empunya bergidik geli.

"enghh…" sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan rona merah dipipi chuby-nya yang imut.

"malu?" tanya itachi setelah memutar tubuh sakura sehinga berhadapan dengannya dan menatap langsung dua buah emerad sakura yang indah.

" lebih baik aku cepat ganti dan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap sakura setelah lepas dari pelukan itachi dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Canggung, itulah yang dirasakan sakura saat ini. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukanya dengan itachi tadi malam. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin dengan itachi.

.

.

.

"maaf nyonya, saya diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan pesan dari tuan sasuke bahwa beliau akan menginap dirumah temannya" ucap Ayame-salah satu pembantu-kepada sakura.

"apakah dia mengatakan siapa nama temannya?" tanya sakura sembari mengoles selai pada selembar roti yang baru saja dipanggangnya.

"tidak nyonya" jawab ayame sembari membantu sakura menyiapkan kopi untuk tuannya -itachi-.

.

.

.

"Hey sasuke apakah akan terus begini?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning terang yang duduk disamping sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat sedikit-err.. berantakan. Kaus putih yang dia pakai terlihat kusut, rambutnya yang biasa mencuat kebelakang-seperti pantat ayam- sekarang menjadi lepek dan berantakan. Sasuke benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini.

"Hn"

"apa kau jadi begini karena masalahmu dengan sakura, teme?"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri, dobe" jawab sasuke dingin.

Sekarang sasuke berada dirumah temannya yang sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri dan dia juga sudah sangat mempercayai teman satunya ini jadi tidak heran Naruto-nama teman dekat sasuke-sudah mengetahui masalah yang membuat sasuke sangat depresi seperi ini. Sudah seminggu sasuke tidak pulang kerumah, dia tidak tahan ketika melihat sakura berduaan dengan kakaknya. Mungkin lebih baik jika dirinya melepaskan dan mengikhlaskan sakura untuk kakaknya. Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan sakura begitu saja mengingat sadah hampir 10 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan jika bukan karna kecelakaan kakaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Sasuke-kun… tolong kerjakan PRku yaa… kumohon sasuke-kun ya? Ya?" ucap seorang gadis yang berumur 14 tahun dengan memasang ekspresi memelas pada seorang laki-laki tampan yang umurnya hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan gadis itu.

Mereka sedang berada dirumah bocah-atau lebih tepatnya pacar si gadis-yang sedang merayu sang pacar agar mau mengerjakan PR-nya.

"tidak, kerjakan saja sendiri" ucap laki-laki tampan itu datar.

"tapi sasuke-kun kan pacarku… ya? Kumohon sasuke-kun ya?" sakura-nama gadis kecil itu-mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem.

"aku memang pacarmu tapi bukan pembantumu" ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil sasuke oleh gadis itu sembari menyentil dahi lebar sang gadis.

"auch!.. sasuke-kun jahat!.." cerocos sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil sehingga tampak menggemaskan.

"baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku tanpa bantahan, bagaimana?" ucap sasuke setelah luluh dengan tatapan memelas sakura ditambah lagi dengan wajah imutnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"siap bos!" kata sakura dengan semangat sambil menyengir lebar Tanpa menyadari kalau sasuke sedang tersenyum penuh arti -Eeh! Ralat-Menyeringai penuh arti-.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku" kata sasuke sembari memberikan buku PR sakura.

"hu'um" jawab sakura sambil mengangguk. "sasuke-kun mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya sakura polos.

"buka bajumu" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai. Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan padanya sasuke?, semoga itu bukan hal buruk.

"e-eh nani?" sakura mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda ia bingung dengan ucapan pacarnya itu.

"buka saja, aku sudah bilang kan?, bahwa kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku tanpa membantah" sambil memandang tajam pada sakura.

"ba-baiklah" jawab sakura ragu. "su-sudah sasuke-kun" ucap sakura malu sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya menutup bra hitam dan payudaranya yang mulai dalam proses pertumbuhan. sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan onyx-nya dari payudara sakura. Oh tuhan, penyakit mesum sasuke sudah mulai kambuh.

"nah sekarang, buka rokmu"

Malas membantah sasuke atau lebih tepatnya takut, sakura mulai menurunkan roknya sehingga terlihat CD berwarna pink dengan corak sakura. 'pink ya?, pilihan yang bagus' batin sasuke nakal.

"sekarang, lepaskan bra mini-mu itu"ujar sasuke sembari menunjuk arah dada sakura. Oh tidak, sakura dalam keadaan yang berbahaya skarang. Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan persyaratan sasuke tadi.

"ta-tapi sasuke-kun.." ucap sakura yang mulai takut dengan perlakuan sasuke padanya.

"tidak ada tapi sakurah~.." bisik menggoda sasuke di telinga sakura.

Dengan takut-takut sakura mulai melepas bra-nya sehinga sakura sudah telanjang bagian atas. Tanpa babibu lagi sasuke lansung meremas lembut payudara kiri sakura hanya dibalas lengguhan dari sakura.

"enghh~.. sasuke-kun kau mau apa?" ucap sakura melihat sasuke yang mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gunung kembar sakura.

"sekarang aku lapar, kau-yang-akan-menjadi-santapanku, hime" ucap sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata sembari mengecup pucuk payudara sakura.

"enghh,, aahhnn~~.. ssaasskeeehhh~.. ahhhnn -kunn" desah sakura saat sasuke mengulum puting sakura yang mulai menegang dan tangannya meremas payudara sakura dengan agak menaikan tekanannya.

"mendesahlahh sakuraa.. aku suka mendengarnya" ucap sasuke sembari membimbing sakura berbaring di sofa.

"aahhnn~~… sassskeehhh.. gelii aahnn~~" ucap sakura ditengah desahanya ketika sasuke membelai kewanitaan yang mulai basah.

Sakura sudah tidak dapat menolaknya lagi karna sesungguhya ia sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sasuke yang memabukan.

"kau basah sakura, apa kau terangsang?" ucap sasuke yang berada tepat dihadapan vagina sakura yang masih tertutup Celana Dalamnya. Deru nafas sasuke yang menerpa bagian sensitif tubuhnya itu membuat sakura menahan nafas karna rasa geli menyerangnya. Tanpa aba-aba sasuke menarik celana dalam sakura dengan menggigit ujung depannya membuat sakura bergidik geli. Setelah melepas celana dalam sakura sasuke langsung menjilat menikmati surga seorang gadis.

"aahnn~~ oouuhhh~~" desah sakura ketika sasuke memasukan jarinya, tanpa sadar sakura membuka lebar pahanya.

"rupanya lubangmu masih terlalu kecil untuk ku masuki sakura,, kalau begitu biar jariku ini yang akan memuaskanmu" ucap sasuke sembari mengkocok lubang sakura.-dasar sasuke no hentai, masih dibawah umur saja level ke-mesumannya sudah sangat tinggi, apalagi kalau sudah dewasa? Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya lagi pemirsa.

"aaahhhhh~~" dasah panjang sakura mengakhiri permainan mereka

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan karna berhasil gadisnya ini orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. "hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, hanya aku yang boleh membuatmu mendesah seperti ini, dan hanya aku seorang yang boleh menikmati tubuhmu ini sakura" ucap sasuke sambil mengecup sakura bibir sakura sebelum sakura menenggelamkan dirinya didunia mimpi.

 **FLASBACK OF**

"woy! Teme, kamu melamun lagi, hah?"

Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunannya setelah bahunya ditepuk temanya yang sialan ini.

"sudah ku bilang dobe, tinggalkan aku sendiri"ujar sasuke. "aku ingin menenangkan hati dan pikiranku dulu, lebih baik kamu tinggalin aku sendiri sebelum kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu"-eeh tumben sasuke banyak bicara- sasuke melemparkan deathglear pada teman sebayanya itu.

Naruto tahu kalau sekarang sasuke sudah sangat berbahaya jika didekati dalam keadaan seperti ini, tahu dari mana? Ya dari pengalamannya selama berteman dengan sasuke. Dia pernah dirawat dirumah saskit selama 3 hari gara-gara dia mencoba mendekati sasuke yang sedang marah karena sakura kedapatan sedang berjalan bersama sasori-senpai mereka. Sungguh pengalaman yang mengerikan.

"ba-baiklah, aku kerumah hinata-chan dulu ya, kalau kamu perlu sesuatu hubungi aku, oke?" nampak naruto menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia bukan takut pada sasuke hanya saja sebagai teman yang baik dia tidak akan berantem bengan sasuke hanya karena mencoba menghibur sasuke.

"Hn"

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup dari luar tandanya teman pirangnya telah keluar kerumah hinata-pacar naruto. Sasuke kembali memijat pelipisnya yang sakit memikirkan wanitanya-eehh maksudku mantan wanitanya. Dia tengah bepikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Dan akhirnya dia mendapat ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dari otak jeniusnya, dengan cepat dia langsung menyambar jaketnya yang terlatak disandaran sofa dan melenggang keluar dari apartemen naruto.

"aku harus menemuinnya" gumam sasuke sembari menstater mobil sportnya dan melaju di jalanan konoha.

.

.

.

Tibalah sasuke disebuah café yang terletak di pusat kota konoha, melirik jamnya yang menunjukan pukul 11 pagi. Sudah hampir setngah jam dia berada di café ini Setelah membuat janji ketamuan dengan seorang wanita via telpon sasuke.

"maaf ya sasuke, soalnya aku ada urusan yang mendadak jadi aku terlambat kemari" ujar seorang wanita yang memakai kemeja merah marun, rok hitam pendek serta sepatu yang berhak pandek-nampak seperti wanita karir biasa, yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya mencolok-berwarna merah.

"Hn, duduklah" kata sasuke dingin setelah melihat orang yang ditunggunya telah berada dihadapanya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sasuke?" nampaknya wanita ini sudah mengetahui tujuan sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hn?, nampaknya kamu sudah bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" ujar sasuke sembari menatap langsung mata wanita yang duduk didepannya.

"aku sudah sangat mengenalmu uchiha, kau tipekal orang yang membutuhkan seseorang hanya jika kau tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal".

"aku akui kau memang benar karin, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Tapi ingat, kau haru smelakukannya dengan baik"ujar sasuke sembari meluruskan punggungnya tanda bahwa dia telah serius dengan ucapannya.

"baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau harus pura-pura menjadi psikiater pribadi kakakku, kau harus bisa membuatnya melupakan sakura. Dan aku tidak perduli cara apa yang akan kau lakakuan untuk malaksanakannya"

"e-eh?.. apa?" karin-nama wanita itu- membelalakn matanya mendengar ucapan dari uchiha bungsu itu.

 **TBC**

Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga nulisnya… ^_^

Maaf ya minna, aku sampai lupa ngelanjutin ceritanya hehehe *Dibuang ke laut* gara-gara kebanyakan tugas kuliah… tapi aku harap dengan chap ini aku bisa membayar hutangku pada kalian semua.. dan bisa sesuai dengan harapan kalian…

Sebenarnya aku kehilangan ide buat lanjutin fict ini - _-, gara-gara otak-ku yang biasanya full dengan ide harus di isi dengan mata kuliah yang-err.. sedikit membosankan, tapi aku bakalan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat fict ini sampai complite…

Aku pengen curhat nih sama para senpai, jujur aku agak susah nyalurin ide-ide aku menjadi sebuah tulisan dengan pendeskripsian yang bagus dan terasa nyata. Jadi mohon reviewnya yang memuat tips-tips membuat fict yang menarik banyak pembaca… ;)


End file.
